


i know your name

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Movie Week 2019 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Inspired by Moana (2016), Moana (2016) References, Movie Night, Multi, OQ Movie Week, Threesome - F/F/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: You know who you are, who you truly are.





	i know your name

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 March 2019  
> Word Count: 1212  
> Written for: OQ Movie Week 2019  
> Prompt: _Moana_  
>  Summary: _You know who you are, who you truly are._  
>  Spoilers: Canon divergent AU nebulously taking place after S5, but Robin never died and the whole Marilena SL never produced a baby. Everything else is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply, though if you're squeamish about vomit, you may wanna skip this one?  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn't entirely sure I was going to do this one at first. But my _Twister_ AU ended up being longer than I expected, and I needed to get something up for today, so this came about. It's a little angstier than I initially intended, but I think it still worked out okay in the end.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, but if you see a mistake, lemme know and I'll fix it.

> _"Maui. You've come back. But your hook. One more hit and…"_
> 
> _"Te Ka has gotta catch me first. I've got your back, chosen one. Go, save the world."_
> 
> _"Maui. Thank you."_
> 
> _"You're welcome."_

Regina stares at the television in mute horror.

Roland and Henry had both begged to watch this movie the moment they'd received the Blu-ray from Lily, who had coincidentally taken them to see it in the theatre when it came out. Regina remembers her daughter clearly expressing it as a gift for her moms and Robin to have some adult time. She'd even kept the boys for the whole weekend, claiming she wanted to do some sibling bonding, but Regina knew what she was doing and appreciated it.

But now, as they sit together as a family and watch Moana and Maui fight the terrible Te Ka in their quest to return the heart of Te Fiti, she feels dread forming in her gut like a writhing mass of leaden vipers. Bile rises up-up-up, acid chewing away at her esophagus until the urge to vomit is too strong to ignore. With a whispered _Excuse me_ , she's on her feet and racing for the bathroom, ignoring the curious calls of her family.

She barely gets the door closed behind her before the vomit comes bubbling up her system to land with a noisy splash in the toilet bowl at the same time as her knees hit the floor. A tiny part of her is grateful for the plush black rug circling the front end of the toilet, even as she knows she'll have bruises on her knees in the morning. Time seems to stand still as her body continues to spasm, stomach emptying its contents and a healthy dose of stomach acid into the bowl.

"Kitten?" The sound of Mal's worried voice brings more tears to Regina's eyes. "May I come in?"

She tries to answer, but another wave of what can now only be bile and dry heaves hits her. The next thing she knows, there's a warm hand on her back and the gentle sensation of healing magic wending its way through her body. She gags her way through the final debilitating cramps in her stomach, sobs mixing with her retching.

"Shh, just try to relax," Mal murmurs soothingly. "Let the magic help ease your pain."

It takes several minutes before her stomach finally eases, body sagging against the toilet bowl in exhaustion. She shudders and lets out a low groan, lifting her head only when Mal flushes away the nastiness in the bowl.

"There you are, my beautiful girl." The smile doesn't quite reach Mal's eyes, drowned out by worry. Without batting an eye, she poofs a bottle of Pedialyte for Regina. "You want to talk about what happened?"

"Stupid," is the only thing she can say at first, throat feeling raw. She takes a few tentative sips of the Pedialyte, relieved when her stomach doesn't rebel at all. "Is everybody upset that I ruined the movie?"

Before Mal can answer, there's another knock at the door. She knows instinctively that it's Robin, and not just by the slight tilt of Mal's head. She nods just before Mal leans back to open the door to reveal their husband standing there. She briefly meets his troubled gaze before her eyes flutter shut again as exhaustion hits harder.

"Love, are you all right?"

"She'll be fine, Robin," Mal says softly. "I've given her some healing magic and she's currently keeping down some Pedialyte. I was just trying to figure out what happened."

She hears Robin moving away and the low, comforting buzz of his voice. It sooths her to hear his voice in concert with Mal's murmured assurances and soft touches. Her anxiety slowly abates and her breathing eases.

"Sorry, love, I was just letting the boys know to play their video game while we make sure you're all right."

She offers him a wan smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he says, crouching down at their level. "What happened?"

"It's--" A soft burp cuts off her words, and she wrinkles her nose at the vile taste in her mouth. Struggling to her feet, she grips the counter in one hand while brushing her teeth with the other. It helps her feel less gross, and the tingle of Mal's magic dissipates any lingering gross feelings from sweat and such. She smiles at her spouses. "I know who Te Ka is in relation to Te Fiti."

Robin's eyebrows lift in confusion. "Did you read spoilers?"

It's Mal's knowing smile that indicates her understanding. "I don't think she did, Robin. I think this is personal."

"Mal's right," Regina replies with a nod. "In the simplest terms, Te Fiti is the embodiment of who I was before I lost Daniel. And Te Ka…" It hurts just to think about it, let alone say it.

"Te Ka is the Evil Queen." Robin's words are soft, tinged with pained understanding. "Oh, love, I had no idea…"

"No one did, or I'd have been warned. Besides, I doubt anyone actually connected the dots other than me. Well, not until I raced out of there to puke up what felt like several internal organs." She sighs softly and scrubs a hand over her face. "I'm sorry I ruined our family movie night."

"Don't, Kitten. We all understand that watching Walt's legacy can be difficult for those of us who lived some of it. Even Henry gets that." 

She touches Regina's elbow, indicating Regina should continue drinking her Pedialyte. They sit there in silence for a couple of moments while Regina drains the bottle. The sounds of the boys playing one of their games filters in, reminding Regina that they have a movie to watch. She knows how much her boys love this movie, how much they wanted her to see it. She's faced other of her demons and walked away the victor. This is just one more; the biggest, yes, but still one more demon to face and accept as part of who she is.

"I want to finish the movie," she finally says, exhausted but determined. "It's a Disney movie, right? It _has_ to have a positive ending. Maybe if I see how Te Ka and Te Fiti deal with their duality, it'll help me with mine."

Mal and Robin each give her a hug and gentle kiss to temple or forehead, murmuring their support of her decision.

"And when the movie's over," Robin says as they make their way out of the bathroom, "I think we should all call it an early night. You still look peaked and exhausted, love."

"That sounds like a perfect plan."

And, as they enter the den once again, Regina accepts the hugs from the boys, offering them gentle reassurances that she'll be fine to finish the movie with them. Henry and Roland settle to either side of her on the couch, flanked by Robin and Mal. It's a tight fit, but she doesn't mind. She'll need their strength as she faces this particular mental block.

But Moana's words ring in her head, reminding her of who and what she's become, thanks to the love of these four people surrounding her.

_You know who you are, who you truly are._


End file.
